Las Nuevas Aventuras de Pablo Peña
by pabloignacio.penagutierrez
Summary: Un Joven de 16 años es el comandante de una agencia, lo mandan en una misión n para cuidar a la hija de Luigi y Daisy, espero que al disfruten.
1. Capítulo I: El Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo I: El Nuevo Comienzo**

Un lunes por la mañana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sonó mi comunicador:

-*sonido de walkie tokie*-.

-¿Eh?-. Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Pablo, ¿Estás ahí?, soy yo Meta Knight-. Decía el comunicador.

-Aquí estoy Meta Knight, ¿Qué pasa?-. Dije mientras tomaba el comunicador aun con sueño.

-Necesito que vengas a la agencia, tengo una misión para ti-. Dijo con su tono serio.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá-. Conteste mientras bostezaba.

-Nos vemos allá, cambio y fuera.- Dijo mientras cortaba.

Me levanté, fui a la ducha y me bañe, al salir me vestí, me había puesto unos pantalones militares con una chaqueta color verde, también tenía puesto unos botas de seguridad y para terminar la gorra que me dio Mario cuando los ayude. Después de eso desayuné y luego me fui a la agencia.

10 minutos después llego a la agencia, antes de entrar en ella tuve que registrar mis huellas para verificar que yo era el comandante. Luego se abrió la puerta y baje por un ascensor hasta la puerta principal donde me esperaba Meta Knight.

-Ya llegue, ¿Cuál es la misión que tienes para mi Meta Knight? con curiosidad.

- Sígueme te lo mostrare en la sala dijo mientras caminaba a la sala principal.

-De acuerdo-. Dije mientras lo seguía.

Luego unos 5 minutos llegamos a la sala principal, Meta Knight se acercó a la computadora y luego dijo:

-Necesito que cuides a mostrándome una imagen de una niña.

Cuando la mire me recordaba a Luigi y Daisy, "que linda es" dije en mis pensamientos con una sonrisa, en ese momento Meta Knight me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Se llama Laura es la hija de….- Meta Knight no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpí.

- La hija de Luigi y Daisy, ¿Verdad?-. Dije rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunto Meta Knight sorprendido.

-Con solo mirarla me recuerda a Luigi y Daisy-. Conteste.

-Aah, está bien, necesito que cuides de ella porque su vida está en serio.

-¿En peligro?-. Pregunte confundido y preocupado.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que algunos villano quieren el reino de Sarasaland y para eso van a secuestrar a Laura, para que Daisy entregué el reino sino entrega el reino la mataran, ¿Entiendes?- Dijo muy serio.

-Entiendo, perfectamente Meta Knight-. Dije serio.

-Bien, prepara tus cosas, te prepare un vehículo para que vayas a Sarasaland enseguida-. Dijo apuntándome a una puerta.

-De acuerdo, voy en camino-. Dije retirándome de la sala.

Después de preparar mis cosas y guardarlas en una mochila que usaba cuando iba al liceo. Luego me fui al vehículo que Meta Knight preparo, era un tren mi subí y me dirigí a Sarasaland. Después de pasar 1 hora de viaje llegue a mi destino, me baje del tren y camine a la casa de Luigi y Daisy; mientras caminaba pensaba como iban a reaccionar ellos cuando me vean luego de casi 2 años desde que estuve en la agencia. Luego de 20 minutos de caminata llegue a la casa, toco la puerta y espero que abrieran, de repente escuche una voz:

-Ya ía la voz.

-Debe ser la voz de Daisy, parece que no ha cambiado mucho-. Dije en mis pensamientos.

Cuando Daisy abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verme, luego dijo:

-Pablo ¿Eres tú?-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si Daisy soy yo, cuanto tiempo ¿no crees?- .Dije con calma.

-Vaya nos has cambiado nada después de 2 añ ía ella mirándome.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado nada ¿sabes? sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, oye ¿Quieres entrar? Daisy ofreciéndome a entrar en la casa.

-Sería un placer-. Conteste educadamente.

**Capítulo I: El Nuevo Comienzo**

Cuando entre en la casa mire que había cambiado un poco, pude ver por las escaleras que había una puerta de color morado con una letra "L" en la puerta, hay deduje que era la habitación de Laura, mire la cocina no había cambiado nada a excepción de la mesa que era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba. Luego miro el living, tampoco había cambiado sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que a lado de la televisión había una consola, parece que la habían comprado hace poco. Después de mirar toda la casa pregunte:

-¿Dónde está Luigi?-.

-Está en el patio jugando con Rocky y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tienen un hija? como si no supiera de ante mano.

-Sí, se llama Laura, tienes unos 5 años, además se parece bastante a mí Daisy riendo.

-¿Enserio? .

-Sí, ¿Quieres conocerla?- Me pregunto Daisy de pronto.

-Claro me encantaría conocerla-. Conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Daisy me llevo al patio donde estaban Luigi, Rocky y Laura, miró fijamente a Rocky y me di cuenta de que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi. De pronto Daisy me dice:

-Espera los llamare para que vengan, ¿vale?-.

-De acuerdo-. Dije con tranquilidad.

-Luigi, Rocky, Laura vengan tenemos visita-. Grito Daisy.

Ellos al oír el grito fueron directamente a donde estábamos nosotros, cuando llegaron quedaron sorprendidos al verme, especialmente Luigi y Rocky. Luego Luigi dice:

-Pablo ¿Eres tú?-.

-Si Luigi soy yo, cuanto tiempo-. Dije sonriendo.

Justo en ese instante yo y Luigi hicimos un apretón de mano y luego nos abrazamos, hace casi 2 años que no lo veo y ya lo empezaba a extrañar.

-Vaya a pasado casi 2 años sin verte, todo fue muy aburrido cuando te fuiste-. Dijo Luigi recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Ni que lo digas, yo me empezaba a aburrir en la agencia, casi no hacíamos nada-. Dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando Luigi iba a hablar Rocky se tira encima de mí y empieza a lengüetearme.

-Yo también te extrañe Rocky, vaya que has crecido-. Dije intentado sacarme a Rocky.

Después de sacarme a Rocky Laura pregunto:

-¿Quién es papá?-. Pregunto Laura señalándome.

-Es un amigo nuestro Laura-. Dijo Luigi.

Me acerco a Laura y me agacho para quedar a su altura, luego le digo:

-Hola Laura, me llamo Pablo Peña, pero me puedes decir Pablito-.

-¿Por qué Pablito?-. Dijo Laura confundida.

-Lo que pasa Laura es que me dicen así de cariño-. Dije sacándole de la duda.

-Ya entiendo, un gusto en conocerte Pablo. Dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Igualmente Laura-. Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oye  
Luigi.

-Sí -. Conteste.

-¿Meta Knight te mando en una misión?-. Pregunto Luigi.

-Sí, porque lo preguntas Luigi-. Dijo un poco confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que llevas la ropa que usas cuando haces misiones-. Dijo Luigi señalando mi ropa.

-Es verdad, se me olvido decirles porque estoy aquí-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos al living hay nos cuentas ¿te parece?-. Propuso Daisy.

-Claro-. Dijo caminado a la sala.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Luigi, Daisy, Laura y Rocky se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que yo me senté en un sillón. Luego Daisy me dice:

-Nos vas a contar porque estás aquí ¿verdad?-.

-Claro, bueno todo empezó está mañana-. Dije mientras contaba.

Después de contar todo sobre mi misión, Luigi, Daisy, y Laura me miran preocupados, en eso Laura dice:

-¿Qué me va pasar?-. Pregunto ella con miedo.

-Bueno, seré yo quien te proteja, cuide y este contigo a cada momento, nadie te va a secuestrar o a hacer daño mientras yo este contigo-. Dije para tranquilizar a Laura.

-Menos mal que vas a cuidar a Laura, me preocupa que le pase algo-. Dijo Daisy un poco más tranquila.

-Pero mientras este Pablo aquí, nada le pasara a Laura-. Dijo Luigi dedicándome una sonrisa.

-De eso es seguro, no permitiré que nada le pase a con orgullo.

-Muchísimas Gracias ó Laura mientras se me acercaba.

-No tienes que sonriendo.

-Yo creo que Laura.

-¿Cómo piensas agradecerme de que yo te esté cuidando? con ironía mientras me agachaba a su altura.

-Con Laura dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cometí un grave error al agacharme, porque después de darme ese beso en la mejilla, me sonroje como un tomate, no puede ser que yo Pablo Peña el comandante de la agencia RPD se sonroje por un beso de una niña, luego me tape con la gorra para que no viera mi sonrojo, de pronto escucho unas risitas, levanto la mirada y eran Luigi y Daisy quienes se estaban riendo. Luego dije:

-¿Por qué se ríen?-.

-Porque te sonrojaste cuando Laura te beso en la Daisy riendo a carcajadas.

-Parece que a Pablo Peña le dieron en el Luigi mientras reía sin parar.

-OK ok, ya pueden parar de reí intentando que dejaran de reírse a carcajadas.

-De acuerdo dejaremos de reírnos, lo siento Daisy.

-Tranquila no pasa sereno.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir, porque fuimos invitados a una Luigi.

-De acuerdo, vayan a la ceremonia que yo voy a cuidar con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, gracias Daisy con alegría.

-No hay de .

Después de que Luigi y Daisy se fueran, Laura me pregunto:

-Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Qué te parece si vemos una película-. Dije sugiriendo.

-Me parece bien-. Dijo Laura mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Fui a buscar una película para ver, habían varias entre ellas estabas: Destina Final Trilogy, Hombre de Negro, Una Pareja Explosiva, Resident Evil, entre otras.

-¿Encontraste alguna película?-. Pregunto Laura.

-No, no he encontrado una película interesante-. Dije mientras volvía a buscar.

Luego de un buen rato encontré una película que de seguro le gustara a Laura.

-Ya encontré una-. Dije mientras se acercaba al DVD.

-¿Cómo se llama?-. Pregunto Laura.

-Enredados-. Conteste.

-¿Enredados?-. Pregunto un poco confundida.

-Sí, bien vamos a verla-. Dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón con Laura esperando a que empezara la película.

Después de aproximadamente 2 horas la película termino, cuando ya termino gire para mirar a Laura y sin darme cuenta Laura se había dormido en mis pernas, sonríe y luego la lleve a su habitación, después de ponerla en su cama, me fui a mi habitación que está al lado de la habitación de Laura, me puse el pijama, que estaba conformado por un pantalón gris, una polera de margas largas de color gris y unos calcetines de color café, luego de terminar de ponerme el pijama, fui a mi cama y me acosté. Después de unos 15 minutos alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, me levanto para abrir y para mi sorpresa era Laura que tenía puesto su pijama, era de color verde con uno pequeño diseño en él, luego le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Laura?-.

-Tuve una pesadilla, me asusté ella con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla, no hay nada de que para tranquilizarla.

-Pero lo encontré muy ella bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, a cualquiera le puede pasar-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye Pablo, puedo hacerte una Laura un poco sonrojada.

Asentí como respuesta.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? sonrojada.

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensé que alguien me dijera eso, lo pensé por unos minutos y luego dije:

-Claro-.

-Gracias Pablo, te lo mientras me abrazaba.

-No fue nada, ahora vámonos a mientras me iba a la cama.

Me acosté en la cama bien acurrucado, Laura se acostó al lado derecho de la cama, me abraza y luego dice:

-Buenas noches ella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Buenas noches Laura, que sueñes con los dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de pasar unos minutos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y favoritos, esta historia es dedicada a las siguientes personas:**

**Maii D Kyo.**

**Matáis the Killer.**

**Ariasu Akane.**

**MoniMccoy.**

**Amy Rose Fangirl.**

**Ninchi Sushari. **

**Brandon369.**

**Minaya.**

**Y**

**Yuukii Kirkland.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Siamo (nos vemos).**


	2. Cappítulo II: El Karaoke

Capítulo II: El Karaoke Parte I

Estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo hasta que suena el despertador:

-*Rin rin*-. Sonaba el despertador.

-¿eh?-dije mientras apagaba el despertador.

Después de apagarlo iba a levantarme pero por una extraña razón no podía, miro a mi derecha, cuando lo hice me quede rojo más que la gorra de Mario, Laura estaba durmiendo a mi lado abrazándome. Luego de calmarme un poco, moví muy despacio a Laura para que se despertara, en ese preciso momento, alguien habré la puerta de mi habitación y justo pensé "maldita sea, me van a matar", y cuando la puerta se habré por completo, mire quien fui quien el que había abierto la puerta:

-Pablo despierta el desayuno está… Daisy mirándome sorprendida.

-Esto lo puedo poniéndome nervioso.

-Ok, explí Daisy poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…después de que ustedes se fueran, vimos una pelí sumamente nervioso.

ella con seriedad.

-Luego de eso, cuando termino la película, gire para mirar a Laura y me fije que se había dormido, la tomo y la dejo en su habitación, me retiro a la mía, me pongo el pijama y me acosté. Luego de pasar 15 minutos alguien toca, abro la puerta y era Laura que tenía puesto su pijama, en eso la Laura me explica que tuvo una pesadilla y además me pregunto si ella podía dormir conmigo, yo le dije claro y luego nos fuimos a terminando la explicación.

En eso se escucha unas risas, miro a Daisy que se estaban riendo con Luigi, en eso dije:

-¿Por qué se ríen?-.

-jajaja, lo que pasa es que no puedo creer tu Pablo Peña se ponga tan nervioso, por tener a que dar explicación a lo que acabo de Daisy riéndose a carcajadas.

-Sí y más encima tú dejas que ella duerma Luigi también riéndose.

-Tenía que hacerlo no quería que Laura tuviera otra pesadilla-. dije sonrojado como un tomate.

-Sí claro, ni tú mismo te la crees-. dijeron Luigi y Daisy al unísono.

Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta, de que Laura aún seguía dormida, miro donde estaba Laura durmiendo y para mi sorpresa ella estaba despierta y sonrojada, vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba, en eso Laura:

-Voy a desayunar si no te importa ella mientras se retiraba aun sonrojada.

-Está bien, ve a desayunar mientras yo me sacando algo de ropa para vestirme.

Me había puesto un pantalón de buzo color azul, una polera corta, una chaqueta de lana de color verde y para terminar me puse unas zapatillas color café con algo de café oscuro, luego de terminar de vestirme fui a desayunar. Mientras desayunábamos a Luigi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Qué le parece si nos vamos a un Luigi.

-Gran idea papá Laura entusiasmada.

-¿Qué opinas Pablo? Daisy.

-Vamos, al fin y al cabo necesito cantar un finalmente.

-De acuerdo nos vamos al karaoke-. dijo Luigi.

Laura saltando de alegría.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al karaoke, en el camino me encontré con Mario, Peach y sus dos hijos, cuando me vieron se sorprendieron, los saludos, abrace, etc. En eso momento miro a los hijos de Mario y Peach:

-Se llaman Marc y Peach contenta.

-Uno salió a su padre y el otro salió a su Mario alegre.

Marc y Peter eran gemelos la única diferencia es que Marc es castaño y Peter es rubio, además que Marc usaba una polera naranja con un pantalón rojo y zapatos azules, Peter usaba un polera celeste con pantalones de color azul y con unos zapatos verdes. Después de contarles todo nos fuimos al karaoke, cuando llegamos vimos era hermoso, con luces, un escenario grande, equipo de audio, etc. Nos sentamos y miramos el espectáculo, en ese preciso momento un presentador pregunto quién quería empezar, en eso Mario, Luigi y yo nos paramos para ir al escenario, en eso el presentador dice:

-Aquí tenemos a nuestros cantantes, bueno comiencen-.

Cada uno se puso al lado mío, Luigi a la derecha y Mario a la izquierda, en eso digo:

-Nosotros vamos a cantar una música super conocida y se llama Torero de Chayanne-.

Cuando dije eso el público enloqueció, y justo la música empezó.

**Fin de la primera parte espero que les haya gustado, más tarde subiré la segunda y última parte de este capítulo, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas:**

**Maii D kyo: Gracias por haber comentado, no te preocupes por haberlo leído tarde, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Mr. NBA: Hola gracias por haber comentado, tranquilo esta historia no se volverá pedofilia, me gusto cuando dijiste "quien chuchas querría matar a una niña, lo único que lograran es una psicótica vendetta xD**

**Y Minaya parece que fue donde mi general xD." En algún capítulo más adelante se explicara porque quería secuestrar a Laura (además de querer el reino), espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Xjapan: Hola gracias por haber comentado, me alegro que te haya gustado, solo espera que ponga la segunda parte de este capítulo que es más interesante que el otro.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recibo sugerencias, criticas, OC de personajes, etc. Acuérdense que más tarde subo la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Siamo (nos vemos).**


	3. Explicaión y Una Disculpa

Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?, bueno vamos al grano, ¿recuerdan que le dije que más tarde subiría la segunda parte del capítulo dos?, bueno…. Si se pregunta porque no lo publique es por las siguientes razones:

1.- Que si la subo a fanficition lo único que hará, es que me empiece a enredar las palabras, además de quitarles algunos puntos puntuación.

2.-La segunda parte del capítulo dos se trata de un karaoke, hay pondría muchas como por ejemplo: músicas grupales, individuales, románticas, de amor, etc.

Y 3.-Que si subo el capítulo de karaoke, lo único que a pasar es que no se vaya a entender el capítulo, además de las canciones.

Disculpen si no cumplí con lo que prometí, pero tengo una idea se me había ocurrido, subirlo en un blog, además hay podre poner imágenes, videos, dibujos, etc. También pondría la presentación de los personajes, además también de poner sugerencias, criticas, que les gustaría que pusiera, no se lo dejo a su opinión, ustedes deciden si subo las historia en un blog o no y la sigo subiendo a fanficition, bueno esto no más era lo que quería decir espero que me disculpen por esto tontera; bueno sin más que decir se despide atte. De ustedes Pablo Ignacio Peña Gutiérrez.

PD: Cualquier sugerencia, critica o idea es aceptada, bueno me despide hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capítulo II: El Karaoke Parte II Final

Capítulo II: El Karaoke Parte II

Cuando dije eso el público enloqueció, y justo la música empezó.

-*Sonido de Música*-

Yo: De lunes a domingo voy desesperado

El corazón prendido en el calendario

Buscándote y buscando como un mercenario

Tú dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado

Mario: Tus manecillas giran yo voy al contrario

Comiendome la vida a sorbos y a tragos

Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto

Para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser...

Luigi: Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Yo: Si hay que ser, torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Mario: Y te cuentan que ya me vieron en solitario en un callejón

Que ya no duermo y desvarío que el humor ya me cambió

Y tú por donde estas que mi presión ya no me va

Te buscaré, vuelve conmigo

Y que tú no sabes

Luigi: Que yo te necesito como el perro al amo

Que si tú no respondes aqui todo es caos

Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto

Para unirme a tu mirada

Dime si hay que ser...

Yo: Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Mario: Si hay que ser torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Luigi: En noviembre hasta enero si que te necesito

¡Ay! de junio a febrero quiero que estés conmigo

Y en marzo el amor en diciembre tu y yo

No importa mi amada si hay, si hay que ser...

Yo: Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Mario: Si hay que ser torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Luigi: Si hay que ser torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Justo en ese momento nos acercamos a chicas, Mario se acerca a Peach y le dio un beso, Luigi hizo lo mismo con Daisy y yo me acerque a Laura (no piensen mal), me agacho y la miro, ella se sonroja por la aproximación mía, luego le toco la cara con mi mano derecha, le guiño un ojo y vuelo al escenario con Mario y Luigi para hacer el acto final.

Los tres: Si hay que ser torero

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

Pa'que sepas que te quiero

Como un buen torero

Me juego la vida por tí...

Yo: Sí hay que ser torero (eco)

Después de terminar todo el público empezó a aplaudir, en eso el presentador dice:

-Eso fue fantástico, ahora les pido que canten individual-.

Y luego nos pusimos a discutir:

-¿Quién va primero? Luigi dudoso.

-¿Por qué no cantas tú Mario?-. Le pregunte mirándole.

-Me parece bien, así les demostrare quien canta Mario mientras subía al escenario.

-Eso lo yo y Luigi al unísono.

Cuando Mario subió al escenario tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Bueno, esta canción se la dedico a mi esposa y a mis Mario mirando a Peach y a Marc y Peter.

El público empezó a aplaudir.

-Esta canción se llama Yo Te Amo de mientras la música empezaba.

-*Música relajante*

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño

En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú

En total simplicidad sería yo te amo

Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien,

El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad

La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar

Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz

Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo

Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,

Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante

Que me llene de tí

Para amar después de amarte, vida

Coro:

No tengas miedos ni dudas, (que este amor es demasiado bueno)

Que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo, entero)

Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto

Para que vivas en él

Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos

Para mi debilidad, la única eres tú

Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado

Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz, el bien

Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad

La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total

Y tus ojos que son mi paz

Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo

Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,

Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante

Que me llene de tí

Para amar después de amarte, vida

Coro (3)

Cuando termino de cantar todo el público le aplaudió y hasta incluso dijeron que era el mejor, en eso Peach, Marc y Peter se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y Mario les correspondió el abrazo y luego se fueron a sentar, en eso el presentador dice que tomemos un descanso, salimos de karaoke y nos fuimos a almorzar. Después de almorzar; regresamos al karaoke y era el turno de Luigi para cantar, sube al escenario toma el micrófono y dice:

-Bueno esta canción va dedicada especialmente a mi esposa e hija-.

El público lo miraron dudoso.

-Esta canción se llama un siglo sin ti de con una sonrisa.

En eso la música empezó a sonar.

-*Música armoniosa*-

Mil y una historia me he inventado

Para estar aqui aqui a tu lado...

Y no te das cuenta que

Yo no encuentro ya que hacer.

Se que piensas que no he sido sincero

Se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio

Pero quien me iba decir que sin ti no se vivir...

Y ahora que no estas aqui

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces...

(Coro)

Si te he fallado te pido perdon de la unica forma que se...

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí...

Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti...

Mil y una historia me he inventado

Para demostrarte que cambiado

Ya lo que paso pasó

Rescatemos lo que nos unió...

Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores

Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones...

Pero quien me iba decir

Que difícil es vivir...

Y ahora que no estas aqui

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces...

(Coro)

Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la unica forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazon

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí...

Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día un siglo sin ti...

Ooooh

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer...

Cuanta falta me haces...

(Coro)

Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la unica forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí...

Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día un siglo sin ti...

Ooooh

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver...

(Coro)

Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la unica forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazon

Para cuando decidas volver.

Después de cantar la canción todos absolutamente todos le aplauden con mucho emoción, hasta el presentador lloro de la emoción y en eso Daisy y Laura se acercan con muchas lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, le dijeron que fue hermosa la canción y él les respondió "son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Luego se fueron a sentar y era mi turno de cantar, subo al escenario tomo el micrófono y digo:

-Bueno, no tengo a nadie a quien dedicarle esta canción.-.

Y todos se llevaron la al corazón y dijeron Ooooh, en eso dije:

-No importa, muy pronto encontrare a mi persona aguantando las lágrimas.

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir y entonces digo:

-Esta canción se llama me enamore de ti de Chayanne-. Ahí fue donde la música empezó a sonar.

-*Música melancólica*-.

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! Cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"

Me enamoré de tí...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...

Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...

Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! Cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! Cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

Si no estás conmigo... Me quedo vacío!

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir...

Me enamoré de tí...

Me enamoré de tí...

Me enamoré de tiii...

Cuando termine de cantar empecé a llorar y en eso el público se para y empiezan a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas, levanto la vista y mire que todo el público estaba llorando, en ese preciso instante el presentador se me acerca y dice:

-Fu...Fu...Fue una hermosa canció que estaba llorando sin cesar.

Yo en ese momento no pude más y llore a más sin poder, nunca pensé que tantas personas fueran a apreciarme, casi nadie me comprendía pero ese día fue diferente, en eso escucho una voz:

-Nunca pensé que tenías ese lado tan sentimental-.

Me giro y mire que era Mario que se estaba secando las lágrimas, y justo escucho otra voz:

-Fue bastante hermoso, nunca pensé que cantabas tan bonito-.

Me vuelvo a girar y para mi sorpresa era Laura la que estaba llorando, y en eso me dice:

-Nunca olvidare esta canción-.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunte.

-Porque representara un gran recuerdo para mí mientras corre a abrazarme.

Yo por mi parte le correspondo el abrazo, y en eso escucho a Luigi decir:

-Fue una hermosa canción, te llevaste el cariño del público, por esto te mereces mientras me entregaba un trofeo.

-¿Por qué me lo das? confundido.

-Porque una persona que canta sin dedicar a una canción usualmente le dicen cosas feas, pero tú la cantaste y además de eso dijiste que encontrarías a tu persona especial y eso se aprecia Luigi con una sonrisa.

-Mejor vámonos que se está haciendo de Daisy.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos del karaoke sin antes recibir un último aplauso del público, después de salir de allí cada uno tomo su camino a su hogar, cuando llegamos a la casa, nos fuimos a dormir; me voy a mi habitación sin antes decir:

-Buenas Noches que descansen dije a Luigi y Daisy.

-Buenas Noches para ti también los dos al mismo tiempo.

Asentí y entro a mí habitación en eso escucho a Laura decir:

-Oye puedo dormir ella con un pequeño rubor.

-¿No quieres dormir sola? .

-No me da mucho dormir ella mientras me abrazaba.

-De acuerdo, pero primero pregúntale a tus padres si te dejan dormir .

-Está bien, enseguida ella corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

Luego de pasar dos minutos ella regresa y me dice:

-Me dejaron dormir contigo, pero con una condició con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué condición? curioso.

-Que me des un beso en la .

Casi me caigo de la cama al oír eso, ¿Luigi y Daisy la dejaron dormir conmigo con la condición de que le dé un beso en la mejilla?, me quede totalmente paralizado, en eso Laura me dice:

-Ellos dijeron que querían saber si eras hombre, así que dijeron que me dieras un beso en la con una sonrisa divertida.

-Está bien lo resignado.

En eso Laura cierra los ojos y me dice:

-Estoy preparada-.

Me acerque a Laura lentamente, estaba demasiado rojo como un tomate, así que cerré los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego de darle ese beso abro los ojos y miro a Laura que está un poco roja y entonces le digo:

-Mejor vayamos a dormir-.

-Está mientras se acuesta en la cama.

Después de acostarme me acurruco bien en las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente a Laura y le digo:

-Buenas Noches que sueñes con los angelitos-.

-Tú tambié mientras se acurruca en mi pecho.

Luego de pasar unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos, nunca olvidare este día.

**Hola de nuevo aquí les vengo con la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, por favor les pido que cuando lea no empiecen a pensar mal, bueno sin más que decir despide atte. De ustedes Pablo Peña**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Capitulo III: El Baile Real y Una Verdad

**Capítulo III: El Baile Real**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que soy el guardaespaldas de Laura, durante esas 3 semanas han pasado cosas interesantes como esta:

Todo comenzó cuando yo estaba en el patio trasero de la casa entrenando y en eso llega el cartero:

-Oye Pablo te acaban de mandar una carta los el cartero mientras dejaba las cartas en el buzón.

Justo iba a buscar las cartas, entonces Daisy dice:

-Tranquilo tú sigue entrenando, mientras yo busco las cartas-.

Seguí entrenando, en eso Laura se acerca y me dice:

-Te acabo de llegar una carta de mis abuelos-.

Termino de entrenar, me giro y Laura me entrega la carta que tenía en sus manos y en eso le digo:

-Gracias Laura-.

-De con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomo la carta que Laura me da, la abro y empiezo a leer:

_Querido Pablo:_

_Si está leyendo esta carta significa que sabes quienes somos. Somos Los Reyes de Sarasaland Richard y Lilian, lo queremos invitar al Baile Real y si se pregunta porque, bueno como nos contó Meta Knight tu eres el que esta cuidado a nuestra sobrina, al principio Richard pensó que era una mal idea porque pensó que tú le harías cosas malas a Laura, hasta yo pensó en eso, pero si no fuera por Meta Knight que nos dijo que tú eras alguien con buena disciplina, serio en tu trabajo, entre otras cosas, no te hubiéramos escrito jejeje. En este baile real se presentara al Guardaespaldas de la Familia Real, no sé si Daisy te lo obra contado, tengo la sensación de que no, bueno el Guardaespaldas Real es quien cuida a la Familia Real, además de cuidar a la heredera del reino que en este caso es Laura, además de cuidarla debe estar atento a cualquier peligro que haya en cualquier lugar del reino. Espero que puedas ir a este Baile, estaremos muy contentos de que vayas a Baile, además dile Luigi que venga elegante porque Richard lo matara si viene con la misma ropa que siempre usa jijiji, bueno sin más que decirte se despide atte. De ti Los Reyes de Sarasaland:_

_Richard y Lilian._

_Cuídate Mucho y Ten cuidado._

_Los Reyes._

Luego de terminar de leer la carta me quede sumamente sorprendido, nunca pensé que Los Reyes me fueran a invitar a un Baile, en eso Luigi se me acerca y dice:

-¿Qué decía?-.

-Velo por ti entregándole la carta.

Luigi toma la carta y empieza a leer. Después de terminar de leer traga saliva, en eso le digo:

-Si fuera tú me pondría ropa elegante-.

-Tienes razón mejor me doy entrando a la casa a toda prisa.

Luego de eso también entre a la casa para cambiarme de ropa. Después unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, cuando salí de mi habitación mire a Luigi que llevaba la misma ropa que yo, con la unica diferencia que el moño era de verdee, mientras que el mío era de color azul oscuro, en eso cuando bajábamos las escaleras vimos a Daisy y a Laura vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos. Daisy llevaba un vestido parecido al que lleva siempre pero con la diferencia que no tiene las hombreras del vestido, es de color naranja al igual que su vestido con el pequeño detalle, de que la parte donde va la flor es negro. Y Laura llevaba un vestidos igual que Daisy con la diferencia que es todo morado. Después salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta el castillo de los reyes, luego de 15 minutos de caminata llegamos al castillo, hay nos esperaban los reyes, en eso Laura corre hacía ellos y los abrazaban y en eso digo:

-Bueno, estoy aquí-.

-Me alegro de que hayas la reina Lilian sonriendo.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada a mi el rey Richard mirándome serio.

-Le aseguro que no le ha pasado también serio.

-Mejor entremos que hace mucho Daisy.

Todos asentimos y entramos al castillo, cuando entramos me quede totalmente sorprendido, el castillo era muy grande por dentro que por fuera, estaba muy bien decorado, tenía una fuente con agua, un gran pasillo, una candelabros muy hermosos, entre otras cosas. En eso divise a Sebastián y a Brianda, se la estaban pasando súper, camina hacia ellos y les digo:

-Vaya, vaya la parejita del añ dije con riéndome.

Los dos saltaron del susto, se dan la vuelta y me dice:

-Pablo nos asusten, por un Brianda un poco asustada.

-No nos asuste así Sebastián con una mano en el pecho.

-Ya tranquilos solo venía a con una sonrisa.

Brianda llevaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco con algunas rosas rojas, tenía puesto unos zapatos de color blanco que combinaban con el vestido, y para finalizar tenía el cabello amarrado con un tomate. Sebastián llevaba un esmoquin de color roja con unos pequeños detalle en negro, tenía puesto unos zapatos negros, la camisa era de color blanco y para terminar su corbatín es de color rojo. Los dos me sonrieron y luego me dieron un abrazo que correspondí y en eso preciso instante la reina iba a anunciar algo:

-Bueno ante que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por venir y ahora vamos a anunciar quien va hacer el guardaespaldas-.

Todos me miraron como diciendo "él va a ser el guardaespaldas de la familia", incluso Sebastián y Brianda pensaron lo mismo que yo, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, la reina abre el sobre y dice:

-Y el guardaespaldas real es… Leonardo Gonzá la reina alzando las manos.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos especialmente Sebastián, Brianda y yo con lo que dijo la reina, ósea Leonardo mi aprendiz ¿Es el guardaespaldas real?, me quede totalmente paralizado y en eso la reina dice:

-Ahora le entregaremos la medalla de oro a nuestro guardaespaldas, Richard me hacer el la reina mirando a su esposo.

-Sera un el rey Richard tomando la medalla.

Leonardo se acerca al rey y se arrodilla, le ponen la medalla y el rey dice:

-Leonardo González juras proteger a la heredera de la familia real de todo el rey alzando la voz.

-Lo Leonardo.

-Y también juras proteger el reino de cualquier maldad que se vaya a aún más fuerte el rey.

-LO JURO POR MI PROPIA Leonardo a todo pulmón.

-Ahora yo, el rey Richard te nombro guardaespaldas pasándole una espada sobre los hombros, como si lo estuviera nombrando caballero.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, algunos se acercaban Leonardo le decían felicidades, bien hecho, etc. En eso yo me acerco él y le digo:

-Bien hecho Leonardo, ahora eres alguien de la familia dándole la mano para estrecharla.

-No gracias no quiero estrechar la mano con un idiota de mientras se alejaba.

Yo quede sumamente confundido acaso me dijo "idiota de pacotilla", y le digo:

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunte sintiéndome ofendido.

Leonardo se gira y me dice:

-Dije que eres un idiota de pacotilla, además no vale la pena hablar con alguien que lo acaban de sacar de la agencia-.

-¿De qué estas hablando? más confundido.

-acaso Meta Knight ¿No te lo dijo? de forma burlona.

-Decirme ¿Qué? más confundido todavía.

-Meta Knight te acaba de echar de la agencia y si te preguntas porque, porque dijo que eres un riéndose de mí.

-Si solo apenas llevo tres semanas cuidando a defendí.

-Es por eso que te hecho, tu no tomas en cuenta los pequeños, hace tres semanas alguien estaba siguiendo a Laura sin que ella se diera con osadía.

-Oye me hubiera dado cuenta que alguien seguía a Laura con solo sentir su levantando la voz.

-Pero no lo lograste, así que Meta Knight te hecho y me puse a mí al cuidado de con orgullo.-Y a otra mañana toma tus cosas y te largas porque ya no vivirás hay, yo estaré viviendo hay de hoy en adelante.

Cuando dijo eso se me partió el corazón, no puede ser que Meta Knight me echará ¿Por ese pequeño detalle?, que estupidez, y escucho a Daisy decir:

-Tú no tienes derecho a hacer enojada.

-Claro que una carta firmada por Meta Knight que decía que si no me iba de la casa me matarían.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Leonardo? mirándolo.

-Por venganza, a ti siempre te elegían para hacer misiones, te asediaron a comandante, tú eras el favorito de Meta enojado Leonardo.

-No me es mi culpa que yo entrenara, que yo respetaba las reglas, que yo me preocupara por los demás, es tu culpa por no haberte preocupado de nada, la culpa a tienes tú apuntando a Leonardo.

-Claro que fue tu culpa, hay cosas que yo no entendía y nadie me ía con rabia.

-Pero si no entendías algo, pudiste decírmelo tu sabes que siempre estoy cuando más lo más calmado.

-De que me servía si al fin y al cabo lo hice todo empezando a llorar.

Iba a decir otra a esta que escuche la voz de Meta Knight:

-Pablo tú no tienes derecho a tratarlo así, más encima eres un tonto en no haberte dado cuenta antes de ese peligro, mañana quiero verte a primera hora para que tomes tu cosas y te largues de aquí Meta Knight enojado mientras se retiraba.

Y desde ese día mi vida cambio para siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tal vez es un poco triste, pero más adelante se pondrá interesante, bueno sin más que decir, se despide atte. de ustedes Pablo Peña


	6. Capítulo IV: Una Despedida y Una Promesa

**Capítulo IV: Una Despedida y Una Promesa**

Después de recoger mis cosas, salí de la habitación y baje por las escaleras con la cabeza abajo, no me puedo creer que no ha pasado ni si quiera un mes y ya estoy fuera de la agencia. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, escuche la voz de Leonardo, giro la cabeza y él estaba detrás de mí y me dice:

-Espero que te mueras pronto-.

No le di importancia a esas palabras y sigue bajando las escaleras, cuando llegue mire que estaban Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Sebastián, Brianda, Marc, Peter y Laura, parece que quieren despedir de mí, en eso Peach me dice:

-Hola Pablo, solo veníamos a despedirnos de ti y… lo sentimos mucho sobre lo que paso en el un poco apenada.

-No importa, son cosas que pasa, estaré bien no se con una triste sonrisa.

-Me da miedo saber que ese engreído de Leonardo este cuidando a mi Mario un poco molesto.

-Lo se hermano, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, él es capaz de Luigi resignado.

-Bueno parece que tenemos que Daisy también resignada.

-Que fome, gusto cuando lo estamos Marc triste.

-Sí que fome la ó Peter también triste.

-Ya chicos no estén tristes, voy a regresar se los con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes? Laura.

-Lo sonriéndole.

Luego Sebastián y Brianda se me acercan con unos regalos y en eso les digo:

-Y, ¿Esos regalos?-.

-Son para ti, mira toma el mí Brianda entregándome el regalo-.

Tomo el regalo que estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo, lo abro y miro que era un collar que tenía la cruz de cristo.

-Gracias Brianda, está muy mientras me ponía el collar.

-De ella sonriendo.

-Ahora me toca a mí, mira el mí Sebastián entregándome una caja con el símbolo del yin yang.

Tomo la caja, la abro y me quede totalmente sorprendido con lo que vi, eran las espadas yin yang, tomo la espada yin (negro) y la espada yang (blanco) con mucho cuidado, las observo y eran impresionantes y eso Sebastián me dice:

-Para que sepas, le puse un Orgulloso.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo usaste? pregunte curioso.

-Use el hechizo "Doble cara" orgulloso.

-¿Doble Cara? confundido.

-Sí, este hechizo hace que tus emociones cambien tu vestimenta, por ejemplo: cuando estás enojado hace que tu vestimenta cambie a un color negro, cuando estás con gran animo de ayudar, ser honesto, generoso, etc. Hace que tú vestimenta cambie a blanco, ¿Entiendes? terminando la explicación.

-Entiendo perfectamente-…-Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por los regalos y les prometo que regresare. Dije mientras caminaba a la puerta, en eso alguien me llama:

-Pablo, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte un beso en la mejilla como Laura con vergüenza.

Asentí, me acerque a ella y me agacho a su altura, Laura se me acerca, se le notaba que estaba un poco sonrojada, cierra los ojos y me besa en la mejilla. Después de ese beso me levanto me despido y empiezo a caminar hasta la estación de trenes. Al llegar a la estación pedí un boleto para la estación "El Bosque de Slender" y si se pregunta porque se llama así, bueno se llama así porque la estación está cerca del bosque de Slender, además de eso yo vivo en una cabaña que está dentro del bosque, no pregunten de cómo demonios estoy vivo porque no tengo la más mínima idea, luego de pedir el boleto me subo al tren y me dirijo al "Bosque de Slender". Después de pasar 1 hora de viaje llegue a la estación, cuando llegue me baje del tren y camine a hasta la entrada del bosque, al llegar miro el sendero que hay en la entrada al bosque, sigue el sendero hasta llegar a una cabaña que está cerca del rio, camino hasta la cabaña, saco las llaves, abro la puerta y entro a la cabaña y si preguntan que si está es mi casa, si lo es, sigue hasta mi habitación deje las cosas en el suelo y luego me acuesto en la cama y eso digo:

-¡UF! Que fastidio, primero que sacan de la agencia y lo me saca de la casa, no puede ser peor-.

Me levanto de la cama, camino a la cocina preparo algo para comer, prepare unas simples tostadas, un té y me siento a la mesa. Luego de comer me voy a mí habitación me pongo el pijama y me voy a acostar, pero antes de irme a acostar digo:

-Espero no te pase nada Laura-.

Después de decir eso me acosté, al pasar de unos minutos me quedo dormido.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, la segunda semana de octubre subiré el quinto capítulo, además le quiero a agradecer a Maii D Kyo y a por aceptar la idea de ponerlos en la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, bueno sin más que decir excepto que no se pierdan ningún capítulo, esto se está poniendo interesante cada vez, bueno sin más que decir se despide atte. De ustedes Pablo Peña.**

**Nos Leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
